


Never Dread

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''It's time for lunch, Hotaru.'' A search for Hotaru started.





	Never Dread

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

''It's time for lunch, Hotaru.'' A search for Hotaru started. Michiru remembered telling Hotaru to play while she fixed lunch.   
She also recalled finishing one ocean painting recently. Michiru's eyes widened. She ran into a room where the painting was.   
Michiru gasped after Hotaru stumbled and fell on the painting. 

 

THE END


End file.
